


О проклятиях и способах от них увильнуть

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Romantic Soulmates, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Участь пойти по стопам родителей и погибнуть из-за взаимной любви Сиэля не прельщает. Не лучше ли сделать так, чтобы влюбляться никогда не пришлось?частичное AU!фильм "Практическая магия".





	О проклятиях и способах от них увильнуть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Lolth

Родители Сиэля, к его величайшему сожалению, любят друг друга искренне и беззаветно.

Ему всего восемь. Он зажигает свечи, едва подув на них, помнит наперечет десятки трав, в особые дни года может безбоязненно шагать с крыш, а в его словах, произнесенных с _намерением_ , порой заключена немалая сила.

Сиэлю уже восемь, и он знает, что родители погибнут из-за своей любви.

О проклятии ему сообщают в седьмой день рождения. К этому времени Сиэль довольно успешно заговаривает мелкие царапины и синяки, потому отцу о большинстве проделок неизвестно, а мама прогулки по окрестным лесам даже поощряет. В тот день Сиэль сбегает в лес на двое суток.

Источник проблемы до смеха банален: три столетия назад одной сильной, но чересчур доверчивой ведьме повезло влюбиться и понести ребенка от мужчины, не планировавшего связывать с ней жизнь. И вместо того чтобы проучить неблаговерного, ведьма пожелала избавить от чувств себя.

Сорвавшиеся сгоряча слова обратить вспять чрезвычайно сложно, а угадать, к чему они приведут, и вовсе невозможно — это одно из первых правил, которые Сиэль заучивает наизусть еще в раннем детстве. Контроль эмоций слишком важен, если не хочешь объяснять соседу, почему его задиристый сын, позеленев и покрывшись слизью, квакает где-то в пруду.

Избавиться от своих чувств прародительнице не удалось, зато ее дочь в полной мере испытала на себе последствия, похоронив любимого мужа через год после свадьбы. Сын ее, оставшись сиротой, счастливо прожил почти полвека, прежде чем потерял голову от третьей жены — и та сгорела от холеры в течение месяца. Поначалу между повторяющимися трагедиями не замечали связи, пока пятая смерть все же не заставила поднять семейные архивы. Но снять проклятие так и не смогли, и суженые гибли один за другим — от падения с лошади до нелепого отравления подливкой — на протяжении поколений, если умудрялись стать объектом искренней любви представителей проклятого рода.

Со временем проклятие немного ослабело, и прабабка Сиэля рискнула обменять свою собственную жизнь на отсрочку в десять лет. Но путь жертвы избирали немногие: в конце концов, в кругах аристократии приветствовались браки по расчету.

Сиэль после некоторых раздумий целиком и полностью разделяет столь прагматичный подход. Он знает, что накануне его рождения отец серьезно заболел — поступок матери очевиден до крайности, равно как и оставшийся срок. И хотя Сиэль видит, насколько счастливы, несмотря на злой рок, родители, он отчаянно не желает повторять их судьбу.

Сиэль страшится любви.

Если супругов сводят в могилу болезни и несчастные случаи, то проклятых потомков — разбитое сердце. И, увы, для них это вовсе не красивая метафора.

Он слишком любит жизнь, чтобы как мадам Ред, мучиться в догадках о том, сколько времени сумеет протянуть после смерти возлюбленной. Предотвратить любовь Сиэль не в силах, зато способен смухлевать в деталях и обратить все потенциальные чувства на заблаговременно выбранного человека. А заодно доказать излишне романтично настроенной Лиззи, что теория о родственных душах совершенно несостоятельна.

Поэтому на свое девятое лето, в ночь зенита светлой силы, он тайком пробирается в оранжерею и творит заклинание поиска и нерушимой связи, чтобы навсегда защитить свое сердце.

Цветы мирта, первоцвета, незабудок, жасмина и фиалок отдельными лепестками и целыми соцветиями падают в широкую деревянную чашу в строгой, но бессмысленной для постороннего последовательности.

Закончив, Сиэль выходит на балкон, чуть морщась, когда прохладный ветер скользит под тонкой ночной сорочкой, и вытягивает чашу перед собой. Слова срываются с губ, постепенно набирая громкость и силу.

Каков он был бы, его самый желанный и заранее ненавистный, обрекающий на смерть родной человек?

_«Он придет на мой зов издалека»._

Разумеется, родственных душ не бывает. Но Сиэль делает поправку на возможность обратного, поэтому если душа и найдется, то ни за что не сумеет измениться под его условия.

_«Он никогда не предаст меня и не сможет мне лгать»._

Такая основа сама по себе исключает большую часть населения планеты. Но в играх с судьбой полумеры неуместны.

_«Ни одно оружие, яд или болезнь в этом мире не способны смертельно поразить его»._

_«Он удачлив, как дьявол, и не может погибнуть от несчастного случая»._

Вот и все, теперь его суженой станет разве что призрак.

Только вот перестраховка еще никому не вредила.

Следующее условие дает негласное разрешение на мезальянс, но вкупе с предыдущими лишь добавляет невероятности итогу.

_«Он готовит как бог и всегда знает, какой десерт мне захочется на обед»._

Практически невыполнимо. Идеально.

Сиэлю всего восемь лет, он обожает копаться в старинных книгах, и поэтому:

_«Он может рассказать тысячи интересных легенд»._

Итак, неубиваемый шеф-повар со степенью по истории, как минимум.

И контрольное:

_«У него глаза цвета моего любимого сорта черешни»._

Правда, в ответ на это судьба может подсунуть альбиноса. Бессмертного альбиноса, кулинара и Британнику* в одном лице.

Сиэль пакостно усмехается и мысленно потирает руки.

Лепестки, подчиняясь воле заклинания, поднимаются в воздух и уносятся куда-то в сторону резким порывом ветра.

Им всего-то и нужно, что найти родственную душу Сиэля, которая подходит или будет подходить под заданные параметры. Никого, кроме нее, он полюбить не сможет.

Вся прелесть загаданного человека состоит в том, что он совершенно точно не существует.

Сиэль ликует и со спокойной душой отправляется в постель.

В одно летнее утро семь лет спустя он протягивает руку за очередной чашкой идеально заваренного чая и, поймав на себе лукавый взгляд Себастьяна, ошеломленно замирает: человеческий карий в радужках демона на мгновение размывается бордово-алым.

Точь-в-точь как чертовы любимые черешни Сиэля.

Осознание столь красочно написано на его лице, что демон кривит губы и со странным облегчением выдыхает:

— Долго же вы соображали, господин.

Сиэль так упорно приучал себя к мысли никогда не ждать, а если и ждать, то чего-то более… выцветшего и, пожалуй, все же женского, что ни разу не рискнул обдумать свое отношение к Себастьяну. Немудрено ведь, что сердце сбоит, когда нервничаешь, а находить приключения на свою голову в последние годы он навострился. Он не знает, с чем сравнивать то, что чувствует.

И выдержки хватает разве что на:

— И давно ты знаешь?

В ответ Сиэль получает тихое хмыканье и окидывает демона внимательным взглядом: черный — суть его, несмотря на белоснежные пятна рубашки и поступков. Интересно, когда именно это перестало пугать? И пугало ли вообще?

— Я же пришел на ваш зов.

Тон демона до того ехидный и многозначительный, что Сиэль почти слышит перевод: «Я согласился с вашими дурацкими условиями, которых вообще-то оказалось куда больше трех, поэтому вы от меня не отделаетесь. Никогда, так что плевал я на ваше проклятие. Со всем уважением. Милорд».

Вот тебе и живучий Британника-альбинос. Такой, пожалуй, и с проклятием сладит.

— Ну что теперь поделаешь, — с притворным сожалением тянет Сиэль.

Не то чтобы он сильно против.

24.05.2018 — 25.05.2018

**Author's Note:**

> * Британника — «Брита́нская энциклопе́дия» (лат. Encyclopædia Britannica), старейшая англоязычная универсальная энциклопедия.


End file.
